Crazy Girl
by Tapioka Visual.Gum
Summary: bagaimana jika sakura yandere? :D RNR! fic jadul daku orz..


_K-kh-khe"_

_ia menahan emosi yang sedang melanda dirinya. ia mengenggam 'benda' itu dengan erat, sampai urat nadi tangannya hampir terlihat._

_"Ku-Kumohon.."_

_rambut blonde panjang, berponi setengah menutupi mata kirinya itu meminta teman dihadapannya untuk berhenti 'melakukannya'._

_"..." _

_orang yang membawa 'benda' itu terdiam menatap rambut blonde tersebut. tiba-tiba ia pun menyeringai._

_"Happy Valentine My B.E.S.T Friend"_

Warning: Gore (maybe), pembalasan dendam ._., EYD (ga tau dah =w=")

Rate: M :3

Pair: masih rahasia *^* muehehe #plak

Teinspirasi: keadaan saiia hari ini ._., dengerin lagu Kagome2 berulang2, dan pastinya Valentine *udah lewat woy*

Author: Tapioka

Diskalimer Naruto: Om Masashi~ XD

"Happy Valentine semua~" ujar rambut duren tersebut sambil menyengir ala rubahnya.

"Happy Valentine juga, Naruto-kun"

"Ah! Sakura!"

"Yup, apa yang kamu berikan ke Hinata?" ujar Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto, tepatnya 3 goresan yang ada dipipinya yang manis

"A-Anu... Um... belum ada ide" Naruto mengaruk pipi yang habis disentuh Sakura, bukan alasan gatal lho ya.

"Lho? kok belum ada ide? kalau gitu berikan saja bunga" ucap Sakura.

"ga ah!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"kenapa? itu kan ampuh" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Naruto pun menceritakannya.

=FlashBack=

_"Hinata-chan~"_

_"N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu._

_"aku ada hadiah untuk mu~" _

_"T-tak usah, T-tak usah re-repot-repot N-naruto" ia pun melambai-melambaikan kedua tangannya._

_"tak apa kok" cengir Naruto. "Nih~ Hinata" Naruto pun memberikan bunga mawar berwarna ungu, miriplah dengan warna rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata yang malu-malu, dan ragu-ragu untuk menggambil atau tidak, hanya bisa memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya._

_"Happy Valentine Day!~ Hinata-chan!" _

_Pipi Hinata terlihat memerah, ia terdiam menatap bunga yang berada ditangan Naruto. lalu, ia tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat senyum indah nan lembut milik Hinata menjadi salah tingkah, ia menyampingkan tatapannya dengan muka semu lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala durennya yang tidak gatal._

_"Terima Kasih, Naruto"_

=End=

"Segitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Stt.. Belum!"

Naruto melanjutkan lagi

=Sambungan Flash Back=

_Hinata pun mengambil bunga yang ada ditangan kanan Naruto. ia menghirup kelopak-kelopak sang bunga. harum. Naruto menyengir lebar. suara sayap serangga terdengar dalam bunga ungu itu. Hinata menatap Serangga yang ada diujung hidungnya. _

_"Hi-Hinata!"_

_CEK!_

_"..."_

_"H-Hi-Hinata?"_

_Serangga alias lebah yang menyengat hidung Hinata terbang dan menghilang. sementara 2 insan itu hanya terdiam._

_"Hiks"_

_Naruto melebarkan matanya. _

_Wushh~_

_angin menerpa rambut-rambut mereka. Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata, sedangkan Hinata menunduk tidak memperlihatkan kedua matanya. mereka masih terdiam._

_**PLAK!**_

_dan.. sebuah tangan melayang, dan mengenai pipi Naruto dengan mulus. Hinata menatap Naruto marah. ia tak menyangka bahwa ada lebah bakal muncul dan menyengat hidung Hinata._

_"H-Hinata!"_

=END=

Sakura tertawa lepas, Sakura bakal ngira Hinata alergi bunga. tapi ternyata...

"Wahahaha!" Sakura hampir menangis karna kebanyakan tertawa.

"tuh kan!" protes Naruto.

"Pfff-Ahaaha Aduh-Ahahaha"

Naruto yang malu bercampur kesal lebih baik pergi. saat Naruto pergi, suara tawa Sakura masih terdengar.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan sih?"

Sakura yang mengenal suara khas itu, menoleh kearah lawan bicara 'baru'-nya. Sakura tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ahaha.. engga kok" ujar Sakura, tawa Sakura sudah mereda.

"benarkah?" tanya-nya memastikan. ia pun mengambil salah satu bangku kelas, lalu mengeser bangku tersebut kearah Sakura berada.

"oh iya" sembari duduk. "Valentine ini, kamu berikan ke siapa?" tanya-nya.

"Rahasia dong, hehehe.. kamu Ino?"

Ino Memegang dagunya. "well, mungkin Sasuke~" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura Flatface.

"iya dong~"

Bel pun berbunyi, Ino menyemulakan bangku keasalnya tadi.

1 per satu murid Konoha masuk. pelajaran pun dimulai. Tsunade sang guru fisika memasuki ruang kelas, ia menjelaskan dan menulis rumus-rumusnnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tidak mood menulis rumus-rumus yang sedang Tsunade-sama jelaskan dipapan.

ia melirik kearah Ino lalu kearah Sasuke.

"Stt.. Sakura"

Sakura menoleh. "Ya ada apa?"

"boleh aku meminjam catatan mu nanti? soalnya Kiba ga mau ngasih catatannya"

"Maaf, Lee.. aku tidak mencatat" Sakura memperlihatkan bukunya yang sedari tadi tidak tergores tintanya sedikit pun.

"baiklah, aku minta Ino saja" Lee pun mencolek pundak Ino. "Ino..Ino"

Ino Menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Boleh Pinjam Catatan mu nanti?" tanya Lee.

"Tentu" Senyum Ino.

"Arigatou Ino"

Sakura yang menyaksikan itu, kesal. ia pun sadar, lalu mengelus-ngelus dadanya. ia tidak boleh iri, kesal, maupun benci. Ino itu dalah sahabatnya. Sahabatnya.

oOo

"Akhirnya pulang" 'Ia' menguap.

"Hehehe iya, Naruto"

"Oh iya Sakura-chan~" Naruto pun berhenti.

"sepertinya aku pulang dengan Hinata.. kau tau kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

dan disini, hanya Sakura yang berdiam diri. ia lebih suka lama-lama disekolah, entah alasan kenapa. ia hanya mengikuti kakinya, menyosori sudut-sudut koridor, dan ia pun terhenti karna sesuatu. lalu ia bersembunyi di loker berangka 70.

"Sasuke-kun~ aku ada sesuatu untuk mu~" ujar rambut blonde tersebut.

"Hm...?"

ia pun menunjukan coklat berbentuk hati, yang sedari tadi sengaja menyembunyikan dibalik badannya.

"Happy Valentine!~" Ucap berambut Blonde itu.

"Terima kasih, ya" ujar Sasuke, menyuing senyumnya.

Sakura bersenderan diloker berangka 70 itu. ia memegang dada kirinya. sakit, disini sakit. sakit sekali.

"oh iya, by the way aku juga ingin ngasih kamu sesuatu~ tutup mata mu dulu"

Sasuke mengganguk lalu menutup matanya. Rambut Blonde pun mendekatkan bibir glip glossnya ke bibir Sasuke.

terjadilah ciuman panas diantara mereka. Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, terbakar api cemburu.

Sakura pun meninggalkan mereka yang sedang berciuman panas.

oOo

"hmhmhmhmh~" ia bersenandung kecil sembari memberikan bedak di kedua pipinya.

suara 'benda' tajam bergesekan dengan ujung tangga terdengar. ia terdiam, lalu kembali membedaki pipinya lagi. mungkin hanya angin.

suara 'benda' itu terdengar lagi. kembali lagi, ia terhenti membedaki pipinya. ia pun memasuki alat kosmetiknya kedalam tas. ia pun penasaraan dengan suara tadi. ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sekolah.

"Siapa itu?"

suara itu makin mendekat. ia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu memasuki kamar mandi itu lagi. ia menguncinya.

Tok Tok.

"Si-Siapa?" tanyanya Gugup.

"ini aku Sakura"

ia menghela nafas, lalu membuka kunci kamar mandi.

"Halo~" sapa Sakura dengan muka Algojo.

"Sa-sakura.." ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"kau k-kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam, lalu terkekeh.

"Kau.. Kau jadian dengan dia?" Sakura melempar kresek hitam itu dihadapnnya. darah-darah keluar dari kantong kresek tersebut. Amis. ia yang penasaraan membuka kresek itu dengan jijik. pupil matanya mengecil "Kyaaa!" ia pun melepar sampai 'benda' tersebut keluar.

"K-kenapa ka-kau.." tanyanya takut.

Sakura menyeringai, lalu memperlihatkan 'benda' yang ada dibalik badannya. ujungnya yang lancip berlumuran darah bekas apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"K-kh-khe" Ia menahan emosi yang sedang melanda dirinya. ia mengenggam 'benda' itu dengan erat, sampai urat nadi tangannya hampir terlihat.

"Ku-Kumohon.." rambut blonde panjang, berponi setengah menutupi mata kirinya itu meminta teman dihadapannya untuk berhenti 'melakukannya'.

"..." orang yang membawa 'benda' itu terdiam menatap rambut blonde tersebut. tiba-tiba ia pun menyeringai.

"Happy Valentine My B.E.S.T Friend"

"TIDAAKKK!"

Bruk.

"S-Sha..Sha-Khu..Khu"

"masih hidup, hm?"

Sakura mengambil 'benda' yang keluar dari kreseknya itu. "pergilah dengan kepalanya, Ino.. bukankah kau berciuman dengannya?" ujar Sakura tajam.

"Kha-Khau?"

"Sahabat Atau Valentine, Ino?"

Ino berusaha bangun, lalu ia menahan rasa sakit yang berada di kedua kakinya.

"Sahabat.. Atau! Valentine, Ino?" tanya Sakura, sembari berjalan kearah Ino. ia pun jongkok dan memegang dagu milik Ino. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah Sasuke, mengoleskan dibibir Ino.

"Sahabat.. Atau Valentine?" Sakura mengangkat tinggi 'benda' itu A.k.a kapak.

"Sahabat.." ujar Ino

Slash.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Ino kesakitan.

"jika kau memilih sahabat, aku tanya.. kenapa kau tega melakukan tersebut?"

"ma-maafkan aku..." Ino menangis kesakitan. kedua tangannya putus akibat ulah Sakura.

"terlambat."

"Va-valentine.." ujar Ino.

Sakura menyeringai, dengan cepat ia menjambak rambut Ino. Ino merintih kesakitan. lalu bibir mungil Sakura mendekati kuping Ino.

"Tega kau melupakan sahabatnya" sekali lagi Sakura megangkat tinggi-tinggi kapak miliknya.

"T-ta"

SLASH!

"Khekhekhekhe~" Sakura mengangkat kepala Ino. badannya Ino yang setengah berdiri ambruk.

"kepala mereka akan ku jadikan boneka~" ia memeluk kepala Sasuke dan kepala Ino yang habis ia pengal.

"bukan kah mereka lucu?~"

Menurut Pembaca Bagaimana?

Lucu ga kepala orang yang habis dipenggal?

:|

Sakura menatap keorang sedang baca cerita ini.

"apakah anda bilang tidak lucu?"

Sakura mengambil kapaknya dan menuju kearah orang yang sedang membaca cerita ini.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI JUGA!"

Slash

A/n: bagaimana cerita? ancur? sorry T^T disaiia paksain jika ada mood.. ga jelas? ga nyambung? maaf QwQ

maaf lagi kalau ga gore banget T^T tapi serius lagu kagome2 nya saiia puterin berulang2 :'D

dan saat selesai saiia ganti dengan lagu Ost Naruto

soalnya ini fic dulu.. karna terhiraukan begitu saja.. author publish deh :'D masih sedikit author ubah2 kata2nya.. tapi daku mohon.. review para pengikut gum-chan sekalian~ *readerstimpukauthor*

No FLAME! REVIEW! :D


End file.
